


scorched (fragment)

by athenasdragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasdragon/pseuds/athenasdragon
Summary: A few lines from Marian Hawke's perspective the night Kirkwall burns.





	scorched (fragment)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as part of a longer fic that I never finished.

Marian Hawke had had her fair share of rough nights. This was the worst.

And that was saying a lot – worse than the night she fled her hometown with her possessions in a sack, cursing the Hero who couldn’t even save one town from the Blight; worse than watching Carver be slaughtered; worse than returning from the Deep Roads and finding Bethany gone; worse than finding her mother’s mangled body in the cave of a mad mage; worse than looking at Danarius dead on the floor as Fenris stalked away and she realized that revenge had no power to heal; worse than discovering that Isabela’s actions had led to the Qunari invasion; worse than sitting in silence with her companions at the Hanged Man and looking around to see only exhaustion and fear in their eyes, and knowing there wasn’t one thing she could do.

The ruins of the Chantry still burned behind them as they slipped across the channel in a stolen ship. The flames gilded the water, as though a hellish sun was setting in the center of Kirkwall. Hawke kept her gaze dead ahead. If she stopped now – if she considered the city she was leaving behind, probably for the last time, or the friends who stood by her side and those no longer there – she knew she would collapse.

“How can something so terrible be so beautiful?” Merrill breathed.

Varric’s heavy tread moved across the boards of the deck. “Don’t look, Daisy.”

“I can’t stop.”

Hawke choked back a sob and tightened her gauntlet with a tug. She couldn’t breathe, she could barely see. This was never meant to be their fight.

“Almost there,” Aveline murmured from close by. “It will be over soon.”

Hawke shook her head. “It’s too late for it to end. There’s too much momentum. Too many years of suffering and anger. Whatever happens tonight, it won’t end here.”


End file.
